fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Tine
, Teeny; Tinny (Fan Translations) |fullname = |jap_fullname = |alias = |jap_alias = |gender =Female |race =Human |relatives =Thrud (Ancestor) Reptor (Grandfather) Tailtiu (Mother) Bloom (Uncle) Ethnia (Aunt) Hilda (Aunt) Arthur (Elder Brother) Ishtore (Cousin) Ishtar (Cousin) Amid (Cousin) Linda (Cousin) Kempf (Distant Relative) |game =Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War |firstseen =Chapter 7: Passing the Desert |class =Mage |mirage = |voiceby = }} Tine is a playable character from Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War. She is the 13 year old daughter of Tailtiu and the younger sister of Arthur. Through her mother, she is a descendant of Thrud, a granddaughter of Reptor, the niece of Bloom and Ethnia, and a cousin of Ishtar, Ishtore, Amid, and Linda. Her substitute character is Linda. Story Tine was born in Silesse, where she lived her earliest years with Tailtiu and Arthur. When she was still an infant, Bloom arrives in Silesse and forcibly took both her and Tailtiu, bringing them back to Alster. During this time, Tailtiu and Tine were like prisoners to Bloom and his wife, Hilda. Tine witnessed the brutal abuse that Tailtiu endured from Hilda evenually resulting in Tailtiu's death. Because of this, she despises not only Hilda, but also Bloom because he never stood up for her or her mother. However, she was close to both Ishtar and Ishtore, both of whom were very kind to her. She also inherited her mother's compassion and sense of justice, and while Bloom ruled over Northern Thracia's people with an iron fist, Tine often left her residence to help the common people, making them more sympathetic to her compared to others within Bloom's ranks. Once Tine reunites with Arthur and joins the Liberation Army led by Seliph, her self-esteem begins to heal. She also starts to remember her earlier life clearer, particularly Tailtiu's putting up with abuses from Hilda so that her daughter would be protected from said abuses and survive, even if it drove her further to sorrow. If she fights Bloom or Hilda in battle, she will call them out on their treatment of Tailtiu before proceeding to attack them. Personality Witnessing her mother's abuse resulted in Tine becoming an insecure and shy young girl and only remembering Tailtiu's personality based on the last days of her life; constantly depressed and sorrowful as opposed to her default cheerful self. In-Game Base Stats Note: Parent characters are assumed to be at Level 30 by the end of the First Generation. * - Minor Holy Blood * - Major Holy Blood Father: Growth Rates Note: Holy Blood bonuses have already been taken into consideration. Father: |105% |35% |22% |65% |50% |55% |30% |12% |} |105% |15% |55% |70% |65% |60% |20% |15% |} |95% |25% |22% |80% |55% |65% |25% |12% |} |95% |15% |40% |70% |55% |75% |20% |35% |} |105% |35% |20% |65% |55% |70% |25% |12% |} |85% |30% |25% |80% |60% |70% |30% |15% |} |100% |30% |22% |75% |50% |60% |30% |12% |} |95% |25% |22% |80% |55% |75% |25% |12% |} |100% |30% |20% |80% |55% |60% |25% |12% |} |125% |25% |22% |115% |55% |60% |25% |12% |} |90% |25% |22% |75% |60% |55% |25% |12% |} |105% |15% |35% |80% |85% |60% |20% |15% |} |115% |30% |22% |70% |50% |60% |50% |12% |} Promotion Gains C +1 +1 +1 B * }} * Any advancement in levels for the selected weapon types is dependent on the identity of Tine's father. Overall Tine will typically be a competent mage thanks to her mother's naturally high magic stat and growth, but her father will be one of the biggest factors in how well she will turn out. The two most recommended pairings are Azelle and Lewyn, although Claud is also somewhat of a solid choice when it comes Tine specifically. Lex is a lackluster choice stat wise, but it has its own advantages as well. All other choices should be avoided, whether it be for lack of Magic stat, unnecessary skills, or just being outclassed by alternatives. * Azelle: Azelle is one of the best candidates for Tine thanks to his Pursuit skill, minor Fjalar blood, and high magic growth. His minor Fjalar blood will also increase Tine's proficiency in fire magic, which while arguably is the least efficient of the tomes due to its massive weight, is still a great addition for her. Pursuit is one of the most important skills in the game, and Azelle is the best choice to pass on this skill due to other fathers with this skill lacking a good magic growth. * Lewyn: Lewyn passes down the Adept and Critical skills, two skills that will be positive additions to Tine's repitoire, but will not trigger as often as Arthur will and can prove to be invaluable at times. In addition to the hefty boost in Speed growth, the minor Forseti blood will increase her proficiency in wind magic, a significant positive as wind magic is arguably the most effective of the usable tomes due to its low weight. Overall, this pairing gives Tine several positives and is a very solid choice on par with Azelle. * Claud: Claud provides Tine considerably well rounded stats, with her gaining a great deal of Skill and Luck to improve her accuracy, while not taking a hit to the stats she needs. In the end Claud could be considered a "safe" option, but not a spectacular one. * Lex: Paragon is one of the most well-received skills in the game, and Tine will certainly gain levels quickly and have considerable Defense thanks to her minor Neir blood, but this comes at the price of her magic stat which will be somewhat low throughout the game. Still, this will nott really hamper her too much as she ascends quickly and will eventually gain access to swords which fits her more physical-oriented father. Furthermore, she gains access to the diabolical Wrath and Vantage skill combo, leading to an incredible enemy phase presence. In the end she will be a powerful unit in the midgame, but will slow down considerably lategame. Conversations In Chapter 7, Arthur can recruit Tine by speaking to her. In Chapter 7, Tine may speak to Seliph, but nothing will result of it. In Chapter 8, after Conote is captured, Seliph may speak to Tine, and she will gain three points of HP and 100 love points with him. In Chapter 10, after Rados Castle is captured, if Lewyn is Tine's father, Seliph may speak to Tine, and she will gain five points of Magic. In the Final Chapter, if neither Arthur nor Tine has a lover, he may speak to her, and she will gain one point of luck. In the Final Chapter, if Tine's lover is either Seliph, Ced, or Leif, she may speak to him, and he will gain three points of magic. Love Growths Original and replacement characters have the same love growths, unless stated otherwise. *Seliph: 0+3 *Leif: 0+3 *Ares: 0+3 *Shannan: 0+3 *Iuchar/Iucharba: 0+3 *Oifey: 0+3 *Hannibal: N/A *Finn: N/A *Lester/Deimne: 0+3 *Ulster/Dalvin: 0+3 *Diarmuid/Tristan: 0+3 *Ced/Hawk: 0+3 *Coirpre/Charlot: 0+3 *Febail/Asaello: 0+3 *Arthur: -- (Not possible, since they are siblings) Quotes Endings Genealogy of the Holy War Non-Canon Appearances Fire Emblem: Light Inheritors Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War (Mitsuki Oosawa Manga) Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War (Nattsu Fujimori Manga) Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War Gag Paradise Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War - Sigurd's Tale Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War - Last of the Earth Dragons Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War - Forest and Lake Country Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Tine is illustrated in the trading card game with the following cards: Etymology Tine's is derived from the old english name "Tina", it means "river". Can also be a shortened version of Christine and its variations, meaning "christian". Trivia *If the player seizes Alster Castle before having Arthur recruit her, she will still appear in Seliph's army. However, the game will render her as if she were still an enemy, and she cannot be controlled. *Due to how the inheritance system affects the ending, Tine never finds out that Lewyn is her father if he was paired with Tailtiu unlike how other potential daughters of Lewyn do. *If Tine dies to Ishtar, (only tested in the final chapter), she will have an alternate death quote calling for Altena. This is presumed to be a glitch. *There is a glitch that may cause Tine's map sprite to appear as a Thunder Mage rather than a Mage. Nothing else will be changed. Gallery Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War characters Category:Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Characters Category:Female Characters